User blog:Grixian/Oozy, the Mad Performer
Oozy, the Mad Performer is a Custom Champion in League of Legends Wiki. Abilities Oozy's abilities have no cost related to them and their use is limited only by cooldowns. Instead, he uses FURY as his secondary resource. Oozy starts with 0 FURY and it is capped at 100. Oozy gains 5 Fury with each auto-attack, and with the use of some of his abilities. When Oozy has 50 or more FURY, his next ability will consume 50 FURY for an enhanced effect. FURY will decay at a rate of 5 per 2 seconds if Oozy has not dealt or received damage in the last 10 seconds. Oozy throws 5 daggers in the sky, they land in a straight line dealing physical damage and slowing enemies hit by it for 2 seconds. Using his fury, Oozy throws 10 daggers in the sky, landing as cross lines. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No cost |range = 800 }} Oozy gains increased movement speed when chasing enemies that are running away from him. |description2 = Oozy performs a backflip. Oozy performs a frontflip and can also cast skills/spells while in the air. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 350 }} Oozy throws a dagger that travels in an arc. Enemies struck take physical damage and are afflicted with Grievous Wounds for 2 seconds. Now applies bleeding to the enemies for 6 seconds also granting sight of their location. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No cost |range = 900 }} Oozy gets in a furious state, gaining 150 bonus attack range (700 total range) and each time he attacks, he launchs 2 daggers at the same time, at the target and at a random target around him. Can only be activated when Oozy has 100 FURY. |cooldown = |cost = 5 FURY PER SECOND }} Lore With all the wars around Runeterra, some cities and villages were destroyed or turned into ruins. Sometimes a few villagers could survive that, and Oozy was one of those survivors along with his father, Oozy almost lost his mind when he found out about his mother, but his father managed to put his pieces together. They didn't have a place to go, and those wars just made it worse, since not a single city was "respecting" foreigners. Oozy and his father had to become nomads. Some years later, when most of the wars ceased, they were close to Noxus and decided to ask for a home there, but they had to wait for an answer from the High Command, that would take a few hours and maybe an entire day. On the way to the meeting with a person from the Hight Command, Oozy heard something coming from an alley, but there was nothing there, just some blood marks. Right after that, he saw his father next to him all pale, then his father fell down on the floor, and he could see a dagger stuck on his back. The boy panicked, there was no one else around, but he could hear something, he would never forget that evil laugh. Suddenly he saw a grim face in the shadows, with a finger close to the mouth: "- Shhhhhhh...", and then with a poof it was gone. Oozy's mind went blank, this time he lost it, so he just started laughing hysterically with a soulless look on his face. Talon found him later, and taught him the way of the blade, but Oozy refused to keep learning that, and decided that if he had to fight, he would use some daggers, just like his father's murder weapon. To hide his lunatic look, Talon gave him a mask, but it didn't cover his mouth so everyone could still see his big smile. While he was there, Oozy started to perform around with his daggers, as a juggler and target challenges. One day, he lost his mind once again after seeing the same dagger from his father's murder stuck in a wall, suddenly the people watching him started to look like that shadow with a grim face, and he also could hear it's laugh. He went in a frenzy and killed ten people in a snap throwing his daggers around. After this incident, Talon convinced people to put him in the list to receive a League Judgement, even if Oozy was rejected, it would be safier that way, so they could keep an eye on his actions. "I don't really trust that kid... But I'm afraid he doesn't either." - Talon Quotes When picking Oozy: "Of all the things I've lost I miss my mind the most." Joke: "I can't do anythin in moderation." and he burst out laughing. Taunt: Oozy throws one dagger at the ground saying "I dare you to come and get it" while he is holding another dagger behind him. It has 2 endings, first: he just take the dagger back saying "Thought so."; second: he stabs the air a few times saying "That would be you." Oozy would HAVE to be the second champion with a non-stop laugh (the first being Jinx ), he would place a hand on his face and start laughing and then burst out laughin placing his hands on his knees. Skins/Trivia Crimson Elite Oozy - It is part of Noxus's Crimson Elite theme, meant to be the Noxian counterpart to the Demacian Commando skins. Shares the theme with Talon and Riven (plus a never launched Crimson Elite Katarina) Friends: Talon Enemies: Shaco Draven --Grixian (talk) 02:08, November 15, 2014 (UTC)Grixian Category:Custom champions